During paper making, sizing compositions are often added to desirably affect the properties of the paper. For example, the sizing composition may improve surface absorbency for the ink or toner to be printed on the paper, may improve water repellency, and may reduce surface stickiness. Some sizing compositions include calcium chloride, which is particularly suitable for papers used in inkjet printing. In particular, soluble calcium ions dissolve into the ink upon contact, and facilitate rapid flocculation of the ink pigment, which in turn alleviates bleed between colors, and intensifies the optical density of black and the saturation of colors.